fantfandomcom-20200215-history
Naveen
Prince Naveen is the lead male/one of the main characters in The Princess and the Frog. He is the love interest of Tiana, and is heir to the Maldonian throne. In The Film(s) Prior History : Born to the King and Queen of Maldonia, little Naveen had it made from birth. After all, everyone pampers a prince. And pampered he was, not having to lift a finger to do a single task. Servants would read to him, feed him, even brush his teeth for him -- and while it was great for him at the time, he would later learn what a crutch all that service would turn out to be. As he grew, the young prince realized that he had a gift: he was devilishly handsome on top of being a prince. Girls flocked to him! He learned very quickly where his good looks, title and charm would get him, and became very much a ladies man as he aged into his teen years. Most of his time was spent out on the town, frivolously spending and partying with as many of the ladies as he could find. : This blissful lifestyle simply couldn't last, however. When he turned nineteen, his parents finally shut off his money supply, informing him that he if did not 'shape up and learn some responsibility', he would not be inheriting the throne...or any of it's riches. Princess and the Frog : Now Naveen was left with nothing but his ukulele and his butler, Lawrence. Even still, the prince wasn't able to give up his fanciful life. He took the next boat out of Maldonia to New Orleans, eager to find some sort of 'get rich quick' scheme in the busy city -- aka, marrying a rich little honey to help support himself. What he found instead was a voodoo doctor called Facilier, who pulled the wool over the prince's eyes -- giving him 'green', but not the sort he was hoping for. The prince was transformed into a frog. : He needed help. What he found was Tiana. Who he thought was Princess Tiana, his one hope of breaking the spell. He implored her to kiss him, in order to return him to his former form so that he might go and woo Charlotte, the rich girl he had come to New Orleans to seek. When she kissed him, however, the spell backfired -- Tiana was not a real princess, and so she was turned into a frog as well. The two were chased from the city out into the bayou, where they realized that despite their initial dislike of each other...they were going to need to work together to survive. : Learning of a voodoo priestess from an alligator named Louis and a firefly named Ray, they decided to seek her out, traveling across the bayou in hopes that she might change them back. As they traveled, Naveen began to fall for his companion, drawn to her determination and work ethic -- two things he did not possess himself. But these two things also clouded Tiana's own feelings for the prince, and as they learned what they must do to break the spell, Naveen chose to assist Tiana in achieving her dream, suppressing his feelings for her and calling off the engagement he had been prepared to spring upon her. Before he could carry out his plan, however, Facilier's shadows captured him, locking him into a chest where he could watch the shadowman's evil plot unfurl. Ray managed to locate and free him in time, however, and together, the four friends put a stop to Facilier's plans -- one of them paying the ultimate price to see Naveen and Tiana's happily ever after come true. : When Tiana finally admitted that she loved him, they relented to stay frogs, if only so that they could be together. When they were married, however, their kiss transformed them back into humans -- Tiana was now a princess, and the spell was broken. Naveen's parents, thrilled by their son's change in heart, chose to include him in their finances once again, and his first course of action was to pay for Tiana's restaurant, which she named Tiana's PALACE. They now work there together, serving the masses -- while still managing to find time to have fun dancing the night away! On Fantasmic RP Storylines Some of Naveen's important, featured storylines on Fantasmic! include... :Possibly Not Just Another Arabian Night ::Naveen and his new princess are in Agrabah on business. But adventure finds them when Naveen accidentally uncovers the Cave of Wonders. Do they dare enter? And if so, what will they find there....? AU Storylines Naveen takes part in several AU storylines and relationships on Fantasmic! ' :'Babette/Naveen ::They're flirty, they're playful... they are the playboy and girl of Disney history. They are Babette and Naveen, a match made in heaven. And what happens when the little french coquette finds herself as a maid in the Maldonian palace? A whole lot of flirting, that's what. Category:Characters Category:Kat Category:Princess and the Frog Category:Princes Category:Hero Category:Human